


Christmas time

by Readerstories



Series: Castiel x reader [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can i please have a cas imagine? Can it be christmas day please and were all opening presents or something? And can it be really fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas time

Christmas had for the last few years been nothing special for you. You had always been on the road, and had no home base to speak of, and no one to celebrate it with. It had just come to you getting some nice food and drinking eggnog alone in a hotel room. The people in the reception at wherever you were staying always gave you looks filled with pity, some even got you some chocolate or something else to “spread Christmas spirit even to those who were alone”, as one of them put it. You always said thank you, and then retreated to your room. Next morning you left and it was all back to normal hunting, like almost nothing had happened. 

This year however, was different. For the first time in what feels like forever, you actually have a home base on Christmas, and also someone to celebrate it with. The Winchesters had been kind enough to invite you to live with them when you met in the spring. At first you were sceptical, but it didn’t take long before you thought of the Men of Letters bunker as home. The Winchesters weren’t the only ones that lied there. Castiel also popped by so often. He hadn’t time to stay very long, heaven stuff and all that, but you very much enjoyed his company. You didn’t mind him being away a lot, you could be very understanding when you wanted to. But for Christmas you had more or less demanded that he had to be there. So that’s how you come to the current moment, him and you standing together in front of the Christmas tree in the library, trying to decide which decorations has to go where. The presents are already under it (not that there is many), so there’s just this left to do.

“I think we will have to try to spread the ornaments as evenly out as possible add the tinsel all around, and then do the star last. Does that sound alright to you?” You look over at Cas, who shrugs. It looks a little ridiculous, since he has silver tinsel wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

“I do not know. I have not done this before, I’m an angel.” 

“Hey, it’s been a while, okay?” Just then Dean comes in, carrying three mugs of something steaming on a tray.

“What have been a while?” He sets the tray down on one of the tables, revealing that the cups are filled with hot chocolate. He spots the tinsel around Castiel’s neck, and gives him a questing look. Castiel just points at you.

“I haven’t celebrated Christmas in years, much less decorated a Christmas tree,” you gesture to the tree and the boxes with decorations in front of it, before taking a cup for yourself and handing one to Castiel. He blows on it, and takes a sip, letting his eyes fall shut with a smile. You smile at the action, taking a sip yourself before looking back at him. His whole face is filled with disbelief.

“Why? Christmas is like the best holiday. You get to eat as much good food as you want, drink, and open presents!” You shrug.

“Not like I had anyone to celebrate it with. I hunted alone, so I hadn’t anyone to `feel the Christmas spirit` with, so to speak.” You feel a hand on your hip then, pulling at you. Castiel pulls you closer to him, and gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

“But now you have us, hopefully that makes the Christmas spirit come out a little bit?” he asks. You smile at him and turn to give him a small peck at the lips. 

“Yes, very much so.” Dean makes a gagging noise; you make a face back at him.

“Now that you to lovey doves are done with that, shall we actually start decorating this tree?” 

“Yeah, let’s do it. Where’s Sam by the way?” You set you cup down, ready to attack the boxes to find the perfect decorations for the tree.

“Sent him on a supply run, we were running low on some things.” Both Dean and Castiel do the same as you, picking a box each. Castiel gives you another kiss before opening it.

“We should make snowballs and ambush him when he comes back.” Dean grins at you, like it’s the best idea he has heard in ages. Castiel huffs at you both, you are acting like little children, but he loves it.

“Let us finish the tree first, then both of you can go and scare poor Sam.”

“Poor Sam, he shoved snow down my shirt yesterday!” Dean apparently has a score to settle. You giggle, and Castiel sighs. You aren’t the most mature, but he loves you anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
